The Story of Abraham
by Austin Miller
Summary: Abraham, a school teacher, is thrown into a world of chaos as a war begins around him.
1. Chapter 1: Albert

"My name is Abraham, and I was a teacher before the war. When I heard the sirens on that dreadful day, I ushered the kids under their desks and pulled the shotgun out from the broom closet. We thought we could fight them off, but we were far from prepared for the slaughtering that took place. I shouldn't have survived, but I managed to escape with only a bullet in the chest. The ground shook and I blacked out."

"I woke up in a bus full of half-conscious survivors, some in better condition than others. I looked forward to see two soldiers with rifles pointed at us, screaming at various passengers to stay in their seats. I wanted to ask where we were going, but I was just too weak and tired. I looked over to see four passengers run up front. One was shot in the head, spraying blood everywhere. Two others tackled the soldiers to the ground, while the final passenger began to wrestle with the driver, knocking the bus into a tree, killing the two of them. The other passengers began to run out, while I stumbled to my feet. Two other men grabbed my arms and helped me out. We all started moving down a hill, while other soldiers began to pick off various escapees, including the man on my right. I could hear shots and screams all around me, the sound of bullets sheering past my ears. We both slid into a ditch and fell on top of each other, silently waiting. The sounds of soldiers running past us, bullets filling the air, and the sound of the howling wind...the orchestrated sounds of death."

"The morning hit me like a brick. Everything was throbbing in pain. I looked across from me to see the man that had saved my life, slumped and lifeless. It was the first time that I was able to see him clearly. His face was very gruff and tanned and his eyes were hidden under his matted, black hair. He had clearly been a prisoner for a long time, and yet he made my escape as much of a priority as his."

"I stood up to see what used to be a farm around the ditch we were in. The lifeless fields were filled with the buzzard-picked bodies from the bus. The barn doors were wide open, creaking in the relentless wind, the shining eyes of wolves peering through the darkness. The smell of death was pungent and overwhelming. I fell to my knees and began heaving."

"Just yesterday I was part of a community, and today, I stand before you as an escaped refugee of Azrael." The bearded stranger stood up and began to kindle the already massive fire.

"I have no place in this war, lad," he spoke with his back to Abraham, "I side neither the governments nor the soldiers. That is why I'm able to keep this home, Abraham." Abraham looked to the ground, still trembling from the cold. "But, that does not mean I am an evil man. I will let you rest here for as long as you need to." He turned to Abraham with a look of death. "But if it comes between my life and yours, I will turn you over without a second thought."

Abraham nodded, clutching his vodka with both hands. The alcohol swam through him like a burning fire, and immediately, Abraham could feel his nerves calming. He sat back in his chair, as the man sat down in his.

"Do you know anything about what is happening to the world?" The man leaned forward, prompting Abraham to do the same.

"A man should never have a serious conversation with a stranger, son. It's the most dangerous thing you can do to trust someone you haven't met." He stood up and held out his hand. "My name is Albert, and I used to be a broker before I retired to these mountains, Abraham. I fought in the wars that have plagued this world, but never have I seen an invasion with such little opposition before."

"Do you know who these soldiers are, or where they even came from s-I'm sorry, Albert?"

"Never have I seen men like these before. They are heartless bastards, and it would be wise to fear them." He puffed his cigar more rapidly.

Abraham set his empty glass on the table beside him. "Do you think we'll win this war?"

Albert was quiet for a long time, with the light of his face receding, as the fire began to die back into the coals. "A man doesn't ask questions so often, son. A man waits, watches, and reacts." He stood up and walked out of the now dark room. Albert moved to a couch in the corner of a room piled up with blankets and pillows, quickly made his bed, and closed his eyes. "A man waits, watches, and reacts" Abraham quietly repeated to himself as he drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2: Wait, Watch, React

"Wake up, son. It's daybreak. We have work to do." A woozy Abraham let out a grunt as an axe was thrown into his chest. It had been a week since he had taken refuge at Albert's home. His bullet wound, as well as what he believed to be multiple fractures had healed significantly. "You are a guest in MY home, which means you work. A man does not get to sleep in. A man should be busy from sun up to sun down." Abraham scrambled to his feet and followed Albert to the woods outside.

"Let's begin here." Albert began to hack away at an intimidating spruce. Abraham nervously took his axe and swung as hard as he could into a much smaller tree. The axe wedged itself deep within the tree. Abraham smiled at his handiwork. He turned to Albert, who was watching his tree fall to the ground already. The smile quickly faded from Abraham's face as he immediately grabbed the handle of his axe trying to catch up. He tugged and pulled, but the axe was stuck. Standing back, he began to access the situation, and tried from various angles to free his axe but to no avail.

"Well it's no surprise that you were a school teacher, son." Albert let out a hearty chuckle as he unwedged Abraham's axe effortlessly and handed it back to him.

Abraham watched as Albert moved on to another tree and began chopping at it. "A man waits, watches, and reacts," he mumbled to himself. He swung his axe downward like Albert, knocking out a good portion of the tree, but he knew that wasn't going to be the problem. He took both hands and grasped the handle tightly as he spread his feet. With one huge tug, Abraham thrust the axe out of the tree, throwing him back into the snow behind him. He stood up, grinning, as he brushed the snow off of his shoulders.

The sun was falling behind the mountains. It was finally night time. Abraham set down his axe and slumped against the wall of the house. All day he had chopped, dragged, and cut the wood from around the house. Albert walked by, and patted him on the shoulder. "A good day's work, Abraham. I'll start preparing our dinner." Too sore to move, Abraham continued to sit, taking in the mountainous scape around him. He could still partially see the barren farm in the distance. It was still amazing to him that he was lucky enough to see the light of Albert's home all the way from there.

Suddenly, Abraham heard something rustling in the trees behind him. He hid behind the pile of fire wood as he turned to see something scurry back into the woods. Whatever it was, it was gone now.


	3. Chapter 3: Hunting

Albert awoke the sound of heavy boots approaching him.

"Ready to hunt, old man?" He could feel the rifle plop down on the bed beside him as he slowly sat up.

"Eager, aren't we, son? You're awful spry for having a hole in your chest." Albert grabbed his clothes and started dressing up as Abraham began to clean the barrel of his gun.

"That hole sealed up weeks ago, Albert."

Albert turned around and looked at Abraham. It had been four months since he had come stumbling to his door soaked in blood. Now he was a strong, capable man with excellent marksmanship. He was indeed a true man among men.

"I said are you ready, Albert?" Albert snapped back into reality as he grabbed his gun and followed Abraham out the door.

The farm in the distance had gone up in flames about a week ago, leaving only a scorch mark in the beautiful spring mountainside. Flowers and plants were sprouting up as the snow had all but disappeared for the year. Most of the trees around Albert's house had been cut down, leaving a firewood pile the size of the house.

When they reached their hunting grounds, they saw a sea of tents raised, with soldiers walking around with weaponry Abraham had never seen before. One of the soldiers spotted the two armed hunters and quickly approached them. He was dressed in heavy coats and padding, with what appeared to be a modified gas mask covering his face. His shoulders, chest and helmet bore a golden 'N' on them.

"Leave these premises at once, or we will not hesitate to execute you as traitors to the new world order." Abraham began to back up slowly, but Albert stood his ground.

"You just can't take another man's land. This here is my hunting ground, and I won't stand for your kind moving into it without any warning." The soldier moved into Albert's face.

"Listen here, old man. We are taking these lands in the name of the supreme leader, Neo. I don't need permission from a measly peasant to move my men. We can camp wherever we goddamn please. Now leave before I fire a laser through your heart." His weapon began to glow purple and whir loudly. Albert didn't budge.

"I will not have my freedom stripped from me, son. This isn't over." Albert turned around as he and Abraham walked back home.

Later that night, Albert and Abraham had sat in front of the fire with a vodka in each of their hands. Abraham had not said a thing to Albert all day. He could tell he was brooding. He finally slammed his drink down and stood up.

"I'm gonna go outside and get some more firewood." He stumbled outside, completely drunk, and slammed the door. Abraham waited for a few minutes...which then turned into an hour. Albert had still not returned. Worried, Abraham grabbed his rifle and began to search for him.

Not a single log had been touched. Albert hadn't even made it to the logs. Fear struck Abraham as he realized where Albert had gone. He quickly ran for the camp, where two soldiers quickly greeted him with their glowing weapons whirring.

"Has the old man been through here," Abraham asked frantically. "If he's here, I only ask to take him back home."

The soldiers looked at each other and turned back to Abraham. "The old man trespassed into our territory and attacked our soldiers. He has been detained and repurposed. Now leave."

Abraham didn't move. "What do you mean, repurposed? Let me see him."

The soldiers pointed their weapons at Abraham. "This is your final warning. We will kill you."

Abraham had had enough. He had waited. He had watched. It was now time for him to react. He took his rifle and knocked the butt of it into the face of one of the soldiers, knocking him down, as he fired it into the gun of the other soldier blowing all three of them back. His ears began ringing. Abraham scrambled to his feet, seeing the soldiers coming up out of their camps firing at him. Hiding behind a nearby tree, he began to pick off the soldiers one by one. The only thought that ran through his mind was to find his friend.

He walked down into the camp, moving towards the largest tent in the middle of the camp. He peeked inside to see a large machine, buzzing and smoking. He looked around and saw Albert strapped to a chair in the tent. He ran over to him.

"Let's get out of here, Albert. We have to leave." He began undoing Albert's straps.

Albert started mumbling, "guards...guards".

"Albert, don't worry about them, let's just get out of here."

He began to squirm more and more. "guards...GUARDS! GUARDS!" He used his free right hand to punch Abraham right in the nose, knocking him down. Abraham heard the sounds of soldiers coming over to him. In a panic, he ducked under the tent and took off for the woods. He could see the house in the distance up in flames.

Abraham turned around, with tears rolling down his face, "ALBERT! ALBERT!" Laser blasts began to fly past his head as he ran deeper into the woods.

"ALB-" he was quickly silenced as a glove covered his mouth and a large pain seared through his head, causing him to black out.


End file.
